nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Girl 2: Phantom
Overview An evil spirit has come to take the woods back as his own. Now, Nick and Lunari must fight this selfish phantom! Part 1 A couple months have passed since the ghost hunters disappeared, and Lunari has been staying in the lab with Nick. Lexie wandered about through the woods again, on her way to Nick's lab. Nick and Dillian were looking for Heavy Ghost activity, none but Lunari. Lexie ended up finding them. "Hello!" She said, cheerily. "Hi Lexie!" Dillian said. "Sup Lex." Nick said. "Not much. You?" Lexie replied. Lunari was with them, and showed herself. "Hi!" "Hi, Lunari!" Lexie said, waving. Nick yawned searching on a computer for 2 hours straight. Lexie talked to him the whole time, just making friendly conversation. Eventually, Nick found a little bit of ghost activity. "YES!" Nick said teleporting them to the activity. Oddly enough, the place looked completely normal. "What the?" Nick said. However, Lunari shivered, as if she could feel something wrong. "Lunari? What's wrong?" Nick said. Lunari looked back at him. "I'm not sure." She said, quietly. At that point, the dark presence Lunari could feel grew a bit, probably enough for Nick to feel it too. "What's going on?" Nick said noticing things falling. (Hm?) (Trees, Bushes, Flowers, things.) "Fools.... This forest is mine...." Said a voice. However, the whole dark presence then vanished, as if something was trying to toy with them. "The Hell?" Nick said. That's weird...." Lunari said, unsure and confused. Nick pulled out his Ghost Capturer. "Stay alert." Nick said. "Right." Lunari replied. Nick looked around. The dark presence came back, much stronger. Lunari recoiled, as if something about it hurt her. She joined with Nick. "COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!" Nick yelled. "Fine then..." The voice said. In front of Nick, a shadowy figure materialized. It was made out of pure darkness. Nick used Pyrokinesis to light up the place. "You think that your little fire is going to scare me off?" The shadowy figure said. "You tread through this forest as if it is your own. How rediculous." "Why I outta!" Nick said looking down at his watch, he then pressed a button. "Dillian, send in Team Alpha and Team Zeta." The shadowy figure, known as Phantom, seemed angry. He fired a blast at Nick. Just then 2 groups of 80 Ghost Hunters appeared. Phantom growled. "You fools! This forest is mine!" He shouted, vanishing into the darkness. Just then, Nick could feel something strange, and Lunari was clearly in trouble. '' "Nick!" She shouted, though her voice quickly became muffled. "LUNARI!" Nick yelled before pressing the button again. "SEND IN BETA, GAMMA AND EVERY OTHER TEAM INCLUDING YOURSELF!" Phantom wasn't scared. He blasted Nick with a dark blast, followed up with a shockwave knocking back the teams. However Dillian was behind Phantom unnoticed and shot a blast of spiritual energy. "Aargh!" Phantom growled, getting hit. He turned around, and blasted Dillian. "Dillian!" Nick yelled turning Lightning, he knew he couldn't do much but still sent all the teams to attack. Phantom put up a very good fight. He constantly fired powerful blasts and shockwaves of darkness. Nick looked for Lunari. ''"Nick..." Lunari said, weakly. He could hear her, but he couldn't tell where she was. Nick eventully found her. 'Lunari!" Nick said. Lunari was wrapped in tendils of darkness. She struggled against them, but couldn't shake them off. Nick fired spiritual blasts at the tendils. As tendrils disappeared, more took their place. Lunari was clearly getting weak, and her wlole image flickered. "Dillian!" Nick yelled as Dillian and Teams Sigma and Team Zeta came over. Lunari was still struggling against the tendrils. They all fired at the Tendils Lunari was free, but she was still weak. She joined with Nick, going completely silent. She would have to rest, at least for a while. Nick turned to normal and looked at Phantom Phantom stared back, not scared or afraid. Nick angered had turned, Super! But, It looked Different, Like a Super Spirit, or something. "How dare you!" Phantom snarled. "This forest is mine!" He shouted, attacking Nick. Nick Punched him in the face and blasted him without the Equipment, he threw the Equipment on the Ground since it Slowed him down. Phantom got hit by the punch, but dodged the blast. He actually seemed badly hurt, but he was even more stubborn than he seemed. He kept attacking. Nick did a Shoryuken. (OMG LOL) Phantom, hurt by the Shoryuken, faded. He was defeated, but now, Lunari was even weaker than she had been. "Victory!" Nick yelled. Lexie smiled, happy that everything had turned out okay. Nick turned back to normal. Lexie looked around a bit. "Wait, where's Lunari?" "I think she's inside me." Nick said. "Ah, right." Lexie replied. The whole 'joined with another person' thing boggled her, but she didn't feel up to asking. Category:Other Roleplays